Wanna Build a Snowman?
by Caricature of a Witch
Summary: Oneshot. G(a)linda always liked being out in the first snow with Fiyero, but over the years things changed. Inspired by Disney's "Frozen", but no need to know it. Soft mentions of Gliyero.


**AN:**_ Well. I couldn't help it. I've finally seen "Frozen" (the German version of course...) and I am SO amazed. Best Disney movie ever. And, like so many others, I couldn't help but notice all the similarities to Wicked. And so this story showed up inside my head and I decided it couldn't hurt to write it down... Hope you'll give it a try_ :)

**Disclaimer: **_Yeah, sure. Wicked belongs to me, and so does Frozen. Who else would own it? ... Right, I do NOT own it. But I own the snowman I'm going to build in the garden soon, and he's going to be called Olaf._

* * *

„Do you wanna build a snowman?"  
Fiyero couldn't believe his ears. It was Sunday, it was seven o'clock in the morning, he was a bit hungover, and he'd just woken up because of a very annoying sound that turned out to be someone knocking at his door. Someone, in this case, being his girlfriend Galinda. Said girlfriend was now standing in front of him, wrapped in a pretty but warm coat, a shawl, and gloves, grinning from ear to ear. Asking him... to build a snowman?! „Wha...?"  
She rolled her eyes at his barely coherent response. „A snowman, Fifi. You know, the white stuff outside, that's snow, and it's a bit sticky, so you can make things out of it!" She beamed. „And the sun is shining, and nobody else is outside yet! Not a single foorprint to be seen! We'll be the first ones, come on!"  
Fiyero shook his head, half amused, half exasperated. Out of all the girls in Crage Hall, only Galinda Arduenna of the Upper Uplands would come up with an idea like this. But still, she was his girlfriend, and he loved her. And as a loving boyfriend, who was he to refuse her sweet plea?  
_Although_, he thought as he hastily put on his clothes, already looking for the gloves he'd thrown to the floor last night, _I better watch out who sees me. If Avaric finds out, he won't ever let anyone forget how Fiyero Tiggular got up with the sun to build a snowman, of all things._

* * *

Glinda sighed. She was standing in front of the door to Fiyero's room. The _closed_ door to Fiyero's room. She could only guess what he was doing... the same thing he'd been doing for weeks, for months, even. But today... she wistfully looked out of the window. The first snow of the year covered the roofs of the Emerald City, and it still had the same effect on her like all the years before, if somehwat softened by Elphaba's disappearance. But still... gathering up her courage, Glinda knocked at the door.

„Do you... wanna build a snowman...?"  
Fiyero couldn't believe his ears. As if he didn't have anything else to do! He threw a glance outside the window, and sure, there was snow. Snow everywhere, a soft white blanket covering up the green buildings and the few parks of the Emerald City, and even the walls of the Emeraly Palace. But the only thought he could focus on was how Elphaba would be a little more visible with all the white frozen flakes lying around.  
Glinda hadn't opened his door, since he hadn't told her to come in, but he could hear her sad sigh through the dark wood, and he bit his lip.

„I never see you anymore," Glinda murmured quietly, dropping her head when she received no response. „Come out the door," she whispered, „please... it's like you've simply walked away from me..." She wiped her eyes and suppressed a sniffle. Things hadn't been the same between them since Elphaba had left. Well, it had started before that... but then she had been able to ignore it. She and Fiyero had been so close, the Golden Couple of Shiz... and now, they were the Golden Couple of the Emerald Palace, something she'd never dared dream about. Only... they weren't. And she didn't understand it. What had changed?  
„I wish you would tell me why," she murmured, slowly turning away. She wouldn't get an answer anyway.  
„Do you want to build a snowman?" She spun around, not believing her ears. Then she broke into a smile. There he stood, coat, gloves and all, a small grin on his lips, waiting for her to build a snowman with him. And she beamed and nodded, and, for a few hours, pretended that everything was alright.

* * *

„Hey..." Glinda slowly let herself sink to her knees on the cold, snow-covered earth. It was the first snow of the year, but she couldn't bring herself to be happy about it. Not this time. Her gaze was fixed on the two small humble stones before her. She hadn't had graves where she could mourn the loss of her two best friends, she'd had no place where she could say good-bye, where she could just remember them. So she had created her own little memorial for Fiyero and Elphaba.  
„In case you can hear me... I miss you. I'm constantly asking myself where you are... I just can't believe you're... gone..." She smiled a sad half-smile, shrugging and softly caressing the one of the tombstones. „Im telling myself to... to have courage, and I'm trying, I really am... but..."  
Closing her eyes and fighting against the tears, she let out a breath. „I just wish you were still here. I wish I had been here for you when you needed me... I wish you'd had let me in, I wish I hadn't been so blind... I wish we still had each other."  
She couldn't hold back any longer. For a long time she was just sitting there, surrounded by the soft snowy blanket that was getting thicker by the minute, sobbing her heart out. She just didn't know what to do any more.

Finally, she regained her composure. Taking a deep, shaking breath, she stood up at last, casting a long, final glance at the closest thing to a memorial her friends would ever get. One more tear made its way down her soft, delicate cheek.  
„Do you wanna build a snowman?


End file.
